


The Server Knows Somethings Wrong With Tommy

by LLuxxY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because I can, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Rated for swearing and violence lol', Stress Baking, Stress Cleaning, Tommyinnit needs a hug, also dont ship minors, also like people who wouldnt be there in this time or like at all are gonna be there probably, each person will have a couple parts even after they get to the root of the problem, jk theyre super slow sorry hh theyll speed up l8r, like loads of oneshots that connect but have endings kinda, like the war kinda ends early, sleepybois are family dynamic, slightly slow and unscheduled updates, so this is kinda before and after the war, the first one isnt as much hurt/comfort but therell be more dw, the war is kinda happening? except the elections dont happen so this is an AU, this is actually an au in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuxxY/pseuds/LLuxxY
Summary: The entirety of the server could see something was always up. Tommy was a strange child in general. What will happen when they come together to find out the problem?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, bruh - Relationship, ew - Relationship, no romantic relationships cause thats a little weirdchamp
Comments: 49
Kudos: 886





	1. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur notices something odd.

Wilbur walked on the grass, Tommy alongside him. The war was rough, but L’manburg would pull through. Wilbur was sure of it. What he wasn’t sure about, however, was the fact Tommy walked around without shoes. Even in important situations, he’d be caught without shoes. 

Wilbur knew he shouldn’t be surprised, Tommy was rather weird. He guessed he just didn’t expect it. Tommy already had some strange tendencies. After a long while of Tommy not wearing shoes, even when fighting, Wilbur asked.

Tommy was kicking his legs in the lake. The cool water felt grounding to him. Wilbur sat next to him, and he instinctively turned his eyes to glare at the approaching figure. He visibly relaxed a bit upon seeing Wilbur. 

“Hey, Toms.” Wilbur smiled slightly. Tommy’s feet were beaten up and calloused, probably from running and fighting barefoot. 

“What’s up, Wil?” Tommy glanced to him. He was being pretty quiet, but Wilbur wouldn’t notice that until later. 

“I uh- This conversation is already starting off awkwardly, but- Don’t you think it’d be better for you to wear shoes?” Wilbur tried to say this in the most gentle voice he could. For a reason he was unaware of, Tommy got defensive with this kind of thing.

“In the water?” Tommy snorted. 

“You know what I mean, Toms-“ Wilbur laughed, too. It was a happy, hopeful sound during these times. 

“Yeah, I do.” Tommy looked away, a nostalgic smile on his face. He continued;

“I guess it’s just habit.” He shrugged. The question was clearly being forced out of the conversation. 

“Alright. If you need me, use the communicator to call me.” Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair. Tommy smiled up at him, a big, cheerful grin. 

“Got it, big man.” Tommy spoke, amusement evident in his voice.


	2. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo talks to Wilbur.

“Hey Tommy, can you get me a pickaxe? I have one right in that chest over there.” Tubbo was tying his shoes. 

“Got it.” Tommy said, smiling. He grabbed the pickaxe and handed it to Tubbo. 

“Where are you going?” Tommy asked, curiosity seeping into his voice.

“I’m going mining, I’ll be back in a bit.” Tubbo smiled, turning back to the door. He began to walk out, until Tommy grabbed his sleeve. Tommy’s eyes were glazed over and wide, before he blinked. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Tommy cut himself off. “I uh- Just wanted to say be careful, I guess. And you know, come back.” Tommy cringed slightly at how lame that sounded. He shouldn’t have grabbed Tubbo. He, in turn, pushed Tubbo out the door. 

“Have fun, Tubbo!” Tommy said, maybe a little too cheerfully, before slamming the door. Tubbo found that weird. 

He bumped into Wilbur after walking for a short while.

“Oh, sorry Wil.” Tubbo spoke as Wilbur helped him up. Tubbo brushed himself off. 

“Are you headed back?” Tubbo spoke, looking at Wilbur curiously.

“Yeah, why?” Wilbur quirked a brow. Tubbo had a concerned look in his eyes. 

“Can you- Can you check on Tommy? He was acting weird.” Tubbo looked away. 

“Was he? He was acting a bit odd yesterday, too.” Wilbur furrowed his brows.

“Maybe we should talk to the others about this. Maybe even.. Maybe even Dream and his gang have noticed something. If we could plan like... A peaceful meetup?” Tubbo suggested. Wilbur looked away.

“How would we even ask them to meet up peacefully? They’ll kill us the moment they see us.” Wilbur said this, frowning.

Tubbo shrugged. 

“They might not if they see we aren’t a threat.” Tubbo responded. Wilbur hesitated, but he nodded. 

“For Tommy.” Wilbur sighed. He wasn’t mad at Tommy, just frustrated about the situation. He understood how risky this could be. 

“Maybe tomorrow? Or the next day.” Tubbo spoke. He lifted his pickaxe slightly. 

“I don’t want them to see my pickaxe and think it’s a weapon.” Tubbo continued. 

Wilbur nodded. 

“I’ll check on Tommy, for now. Be safe, and be back before it’s dark please.” Wilbur headed back.

He opened the door.


	3. Wilbur Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im super slow updating this im still trying to figure out how i wanna do this fic sorry HHHH
> 
> Edit: Guys I’m so sorry this chap was written so badly I-   
> I might rewrite it if I get the chance, or I’ll just continue with the fic

Now, Wilbur wasn’t prepared for Tommy to be cleaning rapidly. It just wasn’t a Tommy thing. So when he walked in to see his little brother scrubbing the tables and such, he was surprised.

“Tommy?” Wilbur spoke gently. Tommy flicked his eyes in Wilbur’s direction.

“Oh- Hey, Wil.” Tommy looked back to whatever he was doing. Tommy wouldn’t look at Wilbur much. 

“Tommy- Are- Are you alright?” Wilbur asked, a concerned smile etching its way onto his face.

“I’m fine, what’s up?” Tommy wanted to end this conversation quickly. You see, he found some of his old clothes he’d saved. From when he was 3 or 4, before he met Phil. Although young, he had vivid memories from his childhood. 

The clothes made his fingers tingle and his stomach twist, and he evidently threw them against the wall. He ended up cleaning up his room, and going on a cleaning spree. Now, he didn’t feel like stopping. 

“You’re- You know, cleaning a lot. I think you can stop now.” Wilbur tried. Tommy kept doing whatever he was doing, not even looking up.

“I’m fine, you should go get some food.” Tommy spoke, Wilbur walking over.

“Tommy, the place is clean. Assuming you started cleaning when Tubbo left- You’ve been cleaning for an hour or two now. You need to come get food, probably get some rest.” Wilbur’s voice was like a wall to Tommy. Tommy finally stopped, looking at Wilbur. Upon seeing Wilbur’s seriousness, his shoulders slumped.

“Right. I’ll get some dinner, big man.” Tommy tried to smile. It came out shaky, but Wilbur just smiled back. Whether he noticed or not was unknown to Tommy. 

“Good. You can leave anything you were using to clean here- I’ll put them away.” Wilbur spoke cautiously. He knew Tommy would protest.

“I can do it, Wil.” Tommy glared slightly. 

“Tommy, let’s not argue over this. I’m planning on putting it in my Ender chest anyways.” Wilbur’s voice was a bit more stern than normal. Tommy just sighed. 

“Fine, Wil. I’m gonna go make some stew.” Tommy left for the kitchen. In reality, Wilbur was slightly anxious to let Tommy cook in this odd state, but he figured he’d be fine. He put the items in the Ender chest, before peeking into Tommy’s room.

Wilbur couldn’t exactly describe how Tommy was acting. Paranoid, perhaps? It was odd seeing such an energetic child be this quiet. 

Wilbur looked around Tommy’s room. Nothing was really out of the ordinary, minus it being clean. He spotted the closet Tommy had built for himself the other day was slightly cracked open. He figured Tommy had finally filled it, and expected it to be neat like the rest of the room.

Surprisingly, items were thrown around around the closet. It looked torn up. Wilbur felt anxious. Some old children’s clothes along with an old, cracker picture frame were thrown around. Glass from the picture frame was on the floor of the closet, and coated the clothes. 

Wilbur picked up one of the tiny shirts, unfolding it and shaking it off. It definitely looked old, not just because of the size. It had permanent dirt and grass stains on it. Wilbur wondered if this is why Tommy was so paranoid. 

He carefully picked up the picture frame, seeing it was a picture of a woman from a newspaper in another world. She appeared to be smiling towards the camera. The caption read;

‘Woman found dead minutes after this picture was taken.’ 

Tommy had a bit of explaining to do, but Wilbur wouldn’t ask him now. Not when he was already in a not-too-good state. Wilbur has seen Tommy get like this only once before, and he was stress baking. 

Tommy ended up overworking himself to the point of passing out that time, and Wilbur wouldn’t let it happen again.


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might have faster updates now to heal my soul after that stream today shaking my smh dont say anything about the stream in the comments im not ready to cry again 😩 Plus, someone left a comment with theories to the fic and that made me think; Wait lmao ppl r actually still reading this? and that inspired me a ton so tysm man <3

Now, Dream had always known Tommy was a strange kid. What Dream didn't expect was for the kid's older brother to ask to meet up at 5 AM. 

Dream came armed, of course, but relaxed upon seeing Wilbur's unprepared state.

"Dream, I need your help with an investigation." 

Tommy woke up to silence. He'd eaten and some hours had passed. He wasn't too surprised Wilbur wasn't awake, it was late. Maybe 5 or 6 AM. 

Tommy felt a heavy feeling in his heart. The dream he'd just had creeping up his spine. Why did this all have to come up now? He'd begun feeling paranoid after finding a small cave. 

The cave had writing on it that depicted the story of a child, yet Tommy didn't want to remember the rest. It was a story all-too familiar. Tommy didn't like how familiar. 

Tommy shook his head, the memories of a kind woman smiling down at him clogging it.

Dream had agreed to help, on the condition he could enter Tommy's room when he wasn't around. This was a clear condition- He couldn't investigate without anywhere to start. 

Dream waited until midday before sneaking into Tommy's room. Wilbur had given him the 'OK' that Tommy wasn't home. Dream opened Tommy's door, stepping inside. It looked like a fairly normal room. 

Dream first looked on a small trophy shelf Tommy had, although it only had one 2nd place trophy. What it was for was scratched out, along with the date and name. He found this odd, and pocketed this in his memory.

Dream next peeked under Tommy's bed, and pulled out a box full of bottle caps. Under the box, however, was a small map.

It was a normal map, one found within tourist pamphlets, yet it had a few places marked in pencil on it. The map was of l'manberg and part of its outskirts. 

Dream pocketed the map, and moved on. He remembered Wilbur telling him about the closet. 

Dream opened it, the door creaking a bit. He took a glance around the closet, noting the dust. He easily found the picture, and picked it up. 

Wait a minute.

He recognized this article?


	5. A Woman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolol this chap is badly written, has no dialogue, and is basically just a little bit of backstory building. This chapter has some darker themes mentioned, so proceed with caution. I'll let you guys theorize exactly what happened for now, I'll keep dropping little hints until im ready to wrap up this fic (which will probably not be soon dw) :)

Now, Dream didn’t like to talk much about his life as a teen, but he did help in a few investigations. They were a way to make quick money. 

Dream recalled this case, although it wasn’t sharp in his memory. A woman was found dead after a photoshoot. She appeared to have been stabbed with a 6-inch blade.

She was never actually identified by relatives or anyone close to her, though. It was an odd case, but it closed after around a month of no evidence or relatives found. 

Why would Tommy have this?

Tommy was on a walk. He kicked a pebble, but ended up slipping on the rocks. He sat back up, looking ahead of himself. No wonder he slipped. In his thoughts, he walked near a lake. 

Tommy absolutely hated the past coming up. When he was 7 or 8, he was taken in and adopted by Phil. He claimed he’d never had a home. He lied to his dad then, not that he knew Phil would become his dad at that age. 

Tommy closed his eyes, putting his legs into the water. He was wearing casual clothes; a t-shirt and shorts. He let himself think, although none of his thoughts were wanted. 

Tommy remembered a woman screaming and shushing him. He remembered the odd feeling, and the blood coating his hands. He remembered being dragged away, he remembered it all too well. 

It was all an accident. Tommy was 6, he didn’t know what happened then. The feeling of his mother’s blood felt sticky on his hands to this day. It was supposed to be a fun day.

He remembered how rough people were since then. He’d be thrown around; Not that he could complain, though. His village promised not to rat him out. Was that for the better or worse?

When Tommy was 7 or 8, he ran away from his village. He lived in the outskirts of a random town for a few months, unsure of where to go from there. 

That was when Phil found him. Phil helped him so much. Phil adopted him, and Tommy eventually ended up earning a good family with good brothers and a good dad. 

Tommy could never escape his childhood, though. Even if he was young, he had done it. 

He stabbed her. He stabbed his mother.


	6. Sick days with Eret and Wilbur;; Sick p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no I said I’d finish this chapter by like a day ago. Anyways, I’m tired rn but this is just me making this a sickfic for a bit and giving myself a chance to add Phil and Techno here (I didn’t add them before right it’s been awhile since I’ve even glanced at the other chapters I will forever hate myself if I did) anyways I’ll finally used Tubbo into this soon too I sweaR I’m just worried about making him OOC, but then again, Eret is probably OOC in this- Also, I used all pronouns for Eret in this, also this is really badly written please don’t murder me

Tommy normally slept a lot. An unnatural amount. He knew that, however he didn’t try to stop it. He’d either fall asleep whenever he’d get tired, or he wouldn’t sleep at all. 

Tommy had fallen asleep on a tree— Recently, a peace treaty was made between L’manberg and the main part of the SMP. Tommy didn’t understand why. Although they were on okay terms, L’manberg had already gained its independence, they were now allowed to walk on all turf. 

Basically; L’manberg citizens could walk on the main SMP, and the people with the main SMP could walk on L’manberg turf, but Dream didn’t have any power in L’manberg, and Wilbur didn’t have any power in the main SMP. 

Tommy had fallen asleep leaning on a tree. It was sunset when he was awoken by someone shaking him. He jolted up slightly, reaching for his dagger he’d been carrying, until he noticed who it was. Eret. 

Tommy didn’t have any issues with Eret now. Not with this peace treaty that was created. That didn’t mean Tommy wasn’t wary, though.

“Tommy- It’s getting late. You should head back soon.” Eret’s voice was familiar. Tommy was still slightly disoriented from waking up so fast, so he zoned out looking at the grass pretty quickly. Eret shook him again. 

“Do you want me to take you back to Wilbur? I think I saw him near your house earlier.” Eret spoke. Tommy shrugged.

“‘M tired..” Tommy yawned. His brain was still processing his surroundings and such, now that he saw he wasn’t in immediate danger. His wariness began to go down a bit, now that the exhaustion hit him again. Eret took off his cape, wrapping it around Tommy. 

“I’ll bring Wilbur here, then.” Eret’s voice was so familiar— Tommy was still disoriented. That wasn’t right. Tommy should have been able to think straight right now. Eret was the only one who noticed this, however.

Eret put their hand to Tommy’s forehead. They retracted their hand after a couple of seconds. 

“I think you’re running a fever.” Eret looked concerned. Tommy shrugged. His brain was too fuzzy to care. Tommy leaned back onto the tree, burying himself deeper into Eret’s cape. 

Eret stood up. 

“I’m gonna go get Wilbur or someone. You stay here.” Eret spoke calmly before walking off to find Wilbur. Tommy dozed off again.

Tommy awoke again to talking. Eret was waving goodbye, although she still wasn’t wearing the cape. Wilbur walked over to Tommy. 

“Hey, Toms.” He spoke softly. Tommy hummed, and Wilbur placed a hand on his forehead.

“Eret was right, you do have a fever.” Wilbur spoke again.

“Then get rid of it..” Tommy didn’t know what he was saying at this point. He didn’t question his own logic.

Wilbur chuckled. 

“How do you want me to do that?” Wilbur was just messing with him at this point. Tommy didn’t know that.

“I dunno, j’st get rid of it..” Tommy shrugged, closing his eyes again. 

“Okay, Tommy. You can sleep for now, I’ll take you back home.” Wilbur picked him up, bringing Eret’s cape. Tommy slept.

Tommy woke up again, still feeling groggy. He felt cold, though. Like— Freezing. He rubbed his head. 

“Wilby?” He didn’t know why he used that nickname. He didn’t even realize he said it. He hardly ever used it. Wilbur, who was at Tommy’s desk writing something down, turned around. 

“Did you just- Nevermind, how are you feeling?” Wilbur brought the rolling-chair he was sitting in over to Tommy’s bed. Tommy shrugged.

“I dunno. I’m hungry.” Tommy shrugged.

“I’ll check your temperature, then I’ll get you some food.” Wilbur found his brother sweet in this state, although he was worried. 

Tommy didn’t know how bad of a state he was in. Wilbur didn’t want to make it clear. Wilbur pulled out his comm, messaging Phil after taking his temperature.

‘Hey, Phil. Tommy is sick. It’s bad, his temperature is 40.2 C. ((Note: Around 104 F for Americans)) He’s really out of it. Could you come to the Dream SMP when you get the chance? Sorry for the short notice.’ Was Wilbur’s message to Phil. 

Wilbur made Tommy some soup, and got him some medicine. 

Wilbur brought the 2 things up to Tommy, feeding him the soup. He only seemed to get more out of it, which raised Wilbur’s worry. Wilbur hoped Phil would get here soon. 

When it came to the medicine, Wilbur was a bit less patient. He knew Tommy would be stubborn, especially in this state.

“But Wil, it tastes like shit!” Tommy groaned. Wilbur sighed.

“Tommy, just take the fucking medicine.”

When Tommy opened his mouth to protest, Wilbur put the measuring spoon in it.

“When dad gets here, he might be more patient than me, but I’m not gonna sit here for an hour for you to take medicine.” Wilbur chuckled. Tommy drank the medicine before tossing the spoon into the corner of his room. 

Wilbur sighed again, but smiled.

Phil had gotten a message from his son, and now he was on his way to another world, with his other son in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments bring me joy so if you wanna comment feel free to 😳


	7. Sick Days With Sleepy Bois (Sick p2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LLLLOL HI IT’S 3:30 AM AND IM LOWKEY VIBIN

Tommy felt weird waking up. It was like his head was being pushed from all sides, while static played in it. He rubbed his head to get rid of the feeling. It didn’t work.

Nobody was around, so Tommy stood up. He felt dizziness wash over him, but he walked to the kitchen, hiding behind the wall. He heard people talking, and his brain wasn’t quite registering who it was.

“Sorry it took so long— We had to take a detour through a village.” Someone spoke. He sounded a bit happy, maybe? Maybe relived? Probably relieved. 

“We also picked up some medicine.” A monotonous voice sounded. 

“It’s alright- Thank you guys for coming.” Another British voice spoke. Tommy knew these voices— He just couldn’t match them to faces. He felt dizziness again as he leaned against the wall, hitting his elbow against it lightly. Despite not elbowing it hard, there was a small thump from the wall. 

Someone— No, Tommy knew this person— Phil peeked his head into the doorway.

“Tommy?” Phil asked. The other two appeared behind Phil. 

“Tommy- What’re you doing out of bed?? You’re sick.” Wilbur spoke with worry.

Tommy just shrugged, he wasn’t in the mood to argue. Wilbur lightly pushed Tommy forward, to tell him to go back to bed.

“Wil- I’m hungry. And I’m feeling better.” Tommy tried. He wasn’t hungry, and he wasn’t feeling better. Tommy just didn’t want to be bedridden all day. He wanted to go out and do stuff. He didn’t care if he was sick.

Techno pressed his hand to Tommy’s forehead.

“Yeah. ‘Better’.” Techno spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“Tommy, I’ll bring you some food, just get back to bed. I don’t want you to overwork yourself again.” Phil spoke gently. Tommy sighed, and went upstairs.

Tommy decided he didn’t want to be bedridden until he got better. He was fine. An irrational part of his brain made him make a dumb, impulsive decision. 

Tommy slid open his window, sliding out. It wasn’t much of a drop, or anything. Tommy just needed to get out of the house. 

Tommy didn’t make it far out of the house, however. He walked onto the forest trail, dizziness wracking his brain a few steps in. 

Maybe he was more sick than he thought. That was his one thought as he fell to his knees, before falling to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HES NOT DEAD GUYS I SWEAR HAHA I WOULDNT KILL HIM I JUST DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE SO I MADE HIM PASS OUT LMAOAAOOA BUT I ACTUALLH HAVE ID E A S— Also Tommy made a dumb impulsive decision in this but it was just his dumb sick brain I swear


	8. Not a chapter, but explanation (kinda) (don’t worry it’s not discontinued)

Ok so. I have been really bad with updating my fics- So I decided to make a discord server for ppl to ask questions, request fics, etc. if you don’t have discord, here’s another thing;

My Twitter: @OMORI_LLuxxY

Discord server: https://discord.gg/ezrYtrfQ4c

This is completely a MCYT fanserver LMAOO but I hope I can answer some questions there if needed. Overall though, quick thing, I’ve been trying to work up motivation to do some stuff including writing. I think I’m doing better, now, though ! I’ll try to update my fics soon, but please understand if I need a little tiny bit more time! Hope you have a good day!


End file.
